kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Point of No Return
The Point of No Return is a term used to describe the point, in-game, that happens right before the final boss. From this point, it is impossible to turn back, and, as such, the only way to go is toward the boss. Usually, a save point can be found right before it. Also, a message might appear, questioning if the party should continue. In some games there is no message before the Point of No Return because once the Final Boss is defeated, the player is able to save their game and return to the main menu where they can reload the game from the last save point. Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, the Point of No Return is right before the fight with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, in the Final Rest. After the player approaches the door in the Final Rest, a cutscene takes place and a voice tells Sora "Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one to open the door to the light." Then Donald suggests that Sora take a rest. If the player approaches the door again, then the door will open, and the player may not turn back at this point. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ;Sora's Story In Sora's story, the Point of No Return is right before the fight with Marluxia's second form in Castle Oblivion. After the player steps behind Donald and Goofy and starts heading towards the door, a cutscene begins. During the cutscene, Donald mentions that this is the final battle, and Goofy asks if Sora is ready. A message Then pops up for the player to select if he/she is ready for Marluxia's final battle. ;Reverse and Rebirth In Reverse/Rebirth, the Point of No Return is the Key to Beginnings door in Castle Oblivion. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, the Point of No Return is when Sora enters through the door to light at The World That Never Was. After clicking , a message will pop up that says "Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?" The player is then given the options "I need a moment to calm down." and "Let's end this''!!!" Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the Point of No Return is when Roxas goes up to the clocktower doors. When the player presses examine, Roxas says "The clocktower... I wonder if anybody's up there." Then, a message will pop up that says "I guess I could go take a look..." The player is then given the options "Yeah." and "No... Not yet." ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded In ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the Point of No Return is a room in Castle Oblivion, accessed after the player has collected all the ending cards. Moving past this point results in a conversation with the hooded figure, followed by the final battle against Data-Roxas. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep In all three stories, the Point of No Return after an area in the Keyblade Graveyard named Fissure, which houses only a Save Point and a Moogle Shop. Progressing forward from this area will take the player to the final bosses for each character. ;Final Episode In the Final Episode, the Point of No Return is on the world map. If the player travels to Radiant Garden after this, they will continue on to the battle against Terra-Xehanort. ;Secret Episode In the Secret Episode that was added in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, a final Save Point is presented as Aqua arrives in the Realm of Darkness. After this point, the battle between Aqua and the Hunter of the Dark is initiated and the final cutscene plays. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ;Sora's Story Although there is no warning message, Sora's Point of No Return is upon the beginning of his battle with Xemnas in the Nightmarish Abyss. After the battle with Xemnas, Sora drops, shifting the player to Riku, and prevents the player from Dropping back to Sora. ;Riku's Story Also without a warning message, the Point of No Return happens when Riku preforms a Dreamline Reality Shift with the Komory Bat Dream Eater in the Brink of Despair and goes to the Castle that Never Was in The World That Never Was. After passing this point, there is a battle with Young Xehanort, followed by cutscenes, which leads to the final dive and a battle with the Armored Ventus Nightmare, and after that, Riku ends up at Destiny Islands. While at Destiny Islands, the player cannot access the main menu and the Drop button at the bottom of the bottom screen is disabled. Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- A warning message isn't given, but the Point of No Return is after Aqua traverses through the white light at the end of Depths of Darkness. After this point, Aqua and Mickey engage in the final battle with Demon Tide and the final cutscenes play. After the point of no return, the player cannot access the menu and cannot save again until after the battle report is shown. Kingdom Hearts III'' There is no warning message given, but the Point of No Return occurs once Sora passes the entrance gate into the town of Scala ad Caelum. After this point is the battles with the Replica Xehanorts, Armored Xehanort, and Master Xehanort wielding the χ-blade, followed by cutscenes and the credits. Afterwards, the player cannot access the menu and save again until after the battle report is shown. Category:Setting